A Christmas Wish
by MissBunburyHope
Summary: There's only one thing Peeta wishes for at Christmas. And it's Katniss Everdeen.


Peeta had watched Katniss for just over five years, but his amazement for her and everything she did had not lessened in the slightest.

Even though some of her traits had changed, she was still the Katniss he had fallen in love with. She still wore her hair in two plaits, but it sometimes alternated with a single plait; in the summer and spring, she would still wear a dress, but, as it had grown colder, she would wear large jumpers and trousers instead; and he still heard her singing with her father, just never on her own.

However, even at the coldest time of the year, Peeta could not help but wonder what it was that kept her smiling more than she normally did. He knew that it was none of her family's birthdays- hers and younger sister's were in the spring, and parents rarely celebrated theirs- so he knew it was not that. He had heard mention of an old tradition called Christmas, but the Capitol never celebrated that, so he assumed it wasn't that.

Eventually, he just decided that Katniss enjoyed the winter because of the chance to play in the snow with her younger sister. Children, whether or not they had a coat to go outside in, always looked happier when there was a glittering white layer of snow on the ground, which hid the signs of the mines, if only for a few hours. It was a rare privilege that most loved.

Perhaps, he had been wrong to assume that all families that lived in the Seam hated winter so much. At least the Everdeens had some food coming in from when their father went hunting, and maybe he got some wood to put on their fire then, too. He never seemed to let his family go without, so Peeta doubted that winter would be an exception.

When he passed Katniss and her sister in the corridor at school, on the last day before a two week break, he even heard the eldest sister enthusing. She seemed to love their father more than the world, so she would look up to everything he would do. Peeta imagined that she, too, would be a wonderful provider for a family one day.

"Did you see what dad brought home last night, Prim?" she asked. "In the forest, he found tonnes of firewood, some herbs that mum is making into candles today, and he caught a turkey. A whole turkey! Can you imagine? He says he's going to save it for Christmas. It's meant to be traditional and we're finally going to have one."

Peeta paused in the corridor, captivated by the subject of her speech. It wasn't long before he had turned on his heel to follow the two sisters, so he didn't miss any of their conversation.

"Of course, dad will have to sell some of it, but he promises we'll still have enough," continued Katniss, seemingly oblivious to her new follower. "And that means we'll have more money. People will pay lot of money for turkey at this time of year. We're so lucky, Prim!"

When they reached outside, she picked her younger sister up and hugged her tightly, a smile plain on her face.

The sudden stop took Peeta by surprise, though, so he must have been a little flustered as he went to lean against the wall, because the younger girl spotted him and started giggling.

"What's up, little duck?" asked Katniss, moving back, so she could see her sister's face. The younger sister needed to say nothing, however, because Katniss soon looked behind her, before Peeta got the chance to look away. "Can I help you?"

"I- er." Peeta paused, rubbing his face in an attempt to lessen the blush that was creeping across his cheeks. "I've heard you are offering part of a turkey for sale. I wandered if you would offer it to my family. I'm the baker's son, so-"

"How much would you want?" interrupted Katniss, putting her sister back on the ground and taking her hand. "Obviously, we must keep some for ourselves, but we can trade some."

The fact that he was actually talking to the girl he loved finally settled in his brain, so Peeta felt his words beginning to stick in his throat. "If your dad already has people to trade with, don't- you don't have to with me. Mum might not even like it. It might be traditional, but- well, we've never had it before."

He swore he almost saw a smile on Katniss lips when she asked, "When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Peeta suggested. "If you want to. I'll meet you in the Square with two loaves of bread."

That's when she definitely smiled. "I certainly will, Peeta Mellark."

The next twenty four hours flew by and, before he knew it, Peeta was standing in the Square, waiting for Katniss to meet him. Even though there was nothing formal about it, other than there was due to be a trade, he could not stop the butterflies from making him feel even more nervous. He could hardly believe she had agreed to it.

When he finally caught sight of her, he straightened his jacket on his shoulders and smoothed his hair, before smiling.

She kind of smiled back, offering the small package out, saying, "My dad's making trades with other people, so I offer to help, especially as I'd arranged this one with you."

Peeta nodded, taking the small amount of turkey and swapping it for the bread. He knew that the bread was probably worth more the turkey, so he had left some money in the till, before he left.

Katniss took the loaves and tucked them under her arm, before she muttered, "Thanks." Then, she paused for a second. "I suppose I'll see you around. Have a good Christmas."

As Peeta realised that she definitely did celebrate the old tradition, he reached into his pocket, calling, "Katniss."

The girl turned on her heel, frowning a little when she saw the gift, held in Peeta's gloved hand. "What's that?"

"It's for you," Peeta replied. "Please take it."

"But I haven't got anything to give back to you," complained Katniss.

Without thinking, he suggested, "You could kiss me instead."

So she did.


End file.
